Sunny Skies
by Aentiaa
Summary: From happiness to sadness to general fluff enter the lives of Spain and Romano. Ongoing Spamano oneshot collection.


Sunny Skies

Chapter 1: In Sickness and In Health

* * *

The estate that both Spain and Romano shared in Spain was known just for how lavish it was. The perimeter of the mansion was surrounded by a large black iron fence with small sculptures lining the top of the bars. A tall black iron gate guarded the front of the property that could only be opened by either the guards or via a button inside the house.

Once you gained access to the property, you were greeted by a seemingly endless brick driveway with tall trees lining either side of it. If you chose to follow the path you would be greeted by a extravagant garden. The centre piece of it was a large pond with a fountain in the middle. Various trees were spread across the yard and gave it an almost tropical feel.

The inside of the house was just as marvellous as you'd expect it to be. Countless rooms lined the hallways along with priceless art. However, something in this house didn't match its luxurious surroundings. This certain thing was actually a person, a particular fiery Italian. Romano, also known as South Italy or Lovino, stared up at the pristine white ceiling above it.

You may be wondering why he didn't exactly match his glamorous surroundings. It may have been how he felt and looked like he had been run over by a pick-up truck. It may have been how he had himself cocooned in a mass of blankets. But it was more than likely because he was sick, and very sick at that.

* * *

"Hey Lovi, I'm home from the market!" called Spain as he stepped gleefully into his home, "It was lively today! You should've seen all of the fruit. It looked delicious. It looked so good in fact I bought some for a snack!" His mind was only full of positive thoughts after his successful trip to the market place. He loved browsing the selection of produce in the stalls, it probably helped that most of the owners knew the Spaniard by now.

When he got no response from the Italian he called out his name again. It was more than likely that he had fallen asleep outside on one of the chairs. Spain had bought them just for that reason due to how comfort the cushions on them were so he wouldn't blame Romano if that was the case. Still, it unnerved him when not a single word was uttered in response to his calls. He wandered into the kitchen and placed the brown paper bags filled with food on the far left side of the marble bench top. Still no sign of his boyfriend.

"Lovi, I bought some tomatoes!" he called. He hoped that this would lure him out but no such luck. When Romano usually heard the word 'tomato' he would sprint in the direction it came from. When not even a 'where?' was called back in response he felt his stomach twist up in knots. Maybe something had happened to him? Just when he was about to walk up to check all the rooms in the house said Italian stood in front of him, a scowl engraved into his features.

"Lovi, why weren't you replying? I was starting to get worried?" asked Spain with a pout. He noticed something was different about Romano. His skin was paler than usual and his eyes duller. His orbs didn't hold the same fire as they usually did. They almost seemed to be weak.

"I was just sleeping Antonio, don't worry about it" replied Romano with a bored tone. His eyes deceived his tone, Spain could see that.

"You look a little sick, are you sure you're okay?" asked Spain, his brows knitted in concern. He raised his hand up to feel the other man's forehand but Romano instantly swatted it away. This violent outburst surprised Spain. Although Romano wasn't a necessarily 'touchy' person he wouldn't usually worry if the Spaniard tried to touch his face. There was definitely something wrong.

"Don't touch my face dammit! Now where are these tomatoes you were talking about?" demanded Romano. Spain let out an exasperated sigh and reached into one of the shopping bags to get a tomato. Hopefully the brunette would talk after being given what he was promised. He reached into the bag and pulled out the ripest looking tomato and held it up in front of Romano.

"I'm just going to go wash it okay? Why don't you go take a seat?" stated Spain. He walked over to the stainless steel sink that was installed into the bench top. He turned on the tap and began to wash the tomato under the water. His thought were clouded with what could be bothering the Italian. What was even worse though is that he wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Romano had always been an introverted person when it came to his emotions. It was difficult enough at first to get the brown-eyed man to say 'I love you' let alone get him to live with him. It had been a while though since he had kept something to himself. He thought he was being more open as of recently. He almost felt saddened at his close-heartedness.

"Hey Lovi, you know that if you want to talk to me about anything you can. I mean, we are together after all and I love you more than anything in the whole world, anything! So why won't you tell me what's wrong?" asked Spain, his eyes never moving away from the water streaming from the tap in front of him. Just like when he came home, Romano didn't reply to him.

"Lovi?" asked Spain. He turned his head around to where his lover was previously standing. However, he was no longer lingering in the doorway. No. He had fallen onto the floor. His limbs were spread out on the wooden floor, his breath was fast and shallow and his eyes were barely open. His dull eyes were completely focused on the Spaniard now staring at him intently with his eyes as large as saucers. The Italian's eyes almost seemed like they were pleading for him to come and save him.

"Romano!" yelled Spain. He instantly rushed over to his former henchman's side and cradled him in his arms. Romano, even in his weakened state, could see the Spaniard's left hand shaking ever so slightly. Romano did feel the slightest bit of guilt for causing this. It was extremely rare for Spain to ever go into a state of panic to any degree. However, Romano knew he couldn't soothe Spain in his state. He wasn't even strong enough to stand on his own two feet. Soon his shaking subsided and he seemed to have retained his cool.

"Can you still hear me!? Can you speak!?" urged Spain with a slight tone of desperation to his voice. Romano only nodded in reply, talking hurt too much. He didn't even know he managed to get up and go see Spain moments before.

"Don't worry Lovi. I'm going to bring you up to our bedroom and call a doctor okay? It'll all be over soon" assured Spain. Romano shut his eyes tightly and nodded in reply.

"I'm going to pick you up now okay?" stated Spain. Spain lifted Romano off the ground which caused a pained groan to escape Romano's lips. The Spaniard winced at this, he was the reason for this and it killed him on the inside. As he began to carry him up to the bedroom he felt a large wave of guilt wash over him. If only he had done something straight away about Romano's strange behaviour then this wouldn't have happened. Romano grabbed onto his shirt fabric as the general rustling of being carried hurt him even more.

"How much… longer?" whispered Romano. His voice was so quiet that if Spain wasn't paying complete and utter attention to him he might've missed it. His words sounded so pained and his voice so strained. It was as if speaking was as difficult as climbing the largest mountain in the world.

"We're in the hallway now Lovi" replied Spain gently. Not even a nod was given in response to Spain's reply. He had worn himself out by speaking. When the duo reached the bedroom Spain placed the slightly trembling nation on the left hand side of the bed.

"I'm just going to get the bed ready on the other side" informed Spain. Romano's eyes cracked open and he looked up at the ceiling above him. He began to wonder how exactly he had gotten sick. Nothing was wrong with either side of Italy and Veneziano seemed fine when he called earlier that day.

"I'm going to move you now okay Lovi?" said Spain. He once again picked up the Italian and moved him to the other side of the bed. He gingerly pulled the covers to just underneath Romano's chin and sat just beside him on the bed.

"Lovi, if you can speak, tell me where it hurts" stated Spain.

"E-Everywhere" was Romano's reply. This caused Spain to frown even more, if that was possible, and place his hand on Romano's forehead. He was hot even by a nation's standards. This made Spain worry even more than he had before. As he went to pull his hand back he found that it had been captured by Romano who was looking at him with a panic stricken face. Spain took his other free hand and began to run his hands through Romano's tresses. Some time passed and eventually Spain found the courage to ask Romano as question that had been lingering in his mind for some time.

"Why didn't you tell me that there was something wrong?" asked Spain. Romano's grip on Spain's hand tightened.

"I didn't want to see that worried look on your face. I love you too much for that" responded Romano quietly. At these words, Spain got under the covers with Romano and hugged him until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: OH NO, SOMEONE SAVE ROMANO FROM THE WOODEN FLOOR. IT'S EEEEEVIIIILLLL. Well there's the first chapter of whatever this fic is. I just have too many Spamano ideas and decided I could put them into this. That chapter title is so lame XD Thank you for reading :D


End file.
